PerPlexeD
by Sweetpariii
Summary: Life is such a journey.. Don't know when it takes a sharp turn and brings u in a situation where u couldn't make out what to do? Situation where u get so confused. That you couldn't pick one out of the two.. Should you just follow your heart or just follow the path shown by others whom u respects a lot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fellas! Remember me? No.. not may be. It's been a long I was active here and posted or even checked my mail's. Okay leave. Let's shift the focus from myself u to guys. How are u all? Hoping u guys are doing great in your life's. :)**

 **This is the story I started long back.. And thought why not post it.. Don't know how it is because I completely lost my touch in writing. So, just how bad it is just bear with it.**

 **And, regarding the Last OS 'Realisation' posted by me.. many of u asked me and even used abused words for me not updating it. I want to tell u guys that it was an 'OS' which clearly means 'One Shot' it means it will contain only one chapter no matters how short or long it would be. So, Don't ask me to update it because it's ended.**

 **Now, Read and hoping u guys enjoy.**

A great hustle-bustle was there in the entire city as people's were busy in purchasing different items for their homes; show pieces, food items, sweets, decoration items.. and many more. As _Navarartri_ is already had been knocked their doors and now _Diwali_ is on its way to come. This means that they have very less time left for the preparations. Hence, they were all busy in shopping as everyone wanted their home to be more beautiful and graceful on that ' _Asspicious_ _'_ Day.

But, this hustle -bustle haven't effected the environment inside a glass-cabin where four-five members were present and; from their attire and stature anyone could easily make out that they belong to a profession in which discipline plays a vital role; the way they were consummately dressed from tip -to-toe including their hairdo.

Seriousness could be easily grasp from the air.. to know more we crept more near to that cabin. And now we are can hear, few conversations.

" _We need a sole officer this time_ (looking at all) _who can handle this crucial issue efficiently and also lead the team smartly"_ a 50's year old man dressed in Grey coat with a complimentary Black tie Said.

 _"I fully admit with_ (gazing at a person) _Acp Awasthi_ (now turned his gaze to all four members present in a cabin) _as festive season has already came and Navaratri is already got started, then Dusherra and, then Diwali.. which means the time period of peak chaotic and if somehow.. somehow this news got leak then the panic will spread all over the city.. this will not only fill terror in lives but also alerts that Gang.. who may change their plans and can make it even more dangerous"_

all agrees with every single word said by the person and urges them to think for the possible ways to deal with this impulsive situation, where one wrong step results to deaths of many Innocent souls.

One person, present there was bewildered regarding his presence to be here.. though he is acquainted with the seriousness of the matter been discussed but still somewhere he was not getting out the reason of that sudden call, he got last night, from the higher authority on urgent basis. Finally he decided to ask..

" _Sir_ , (looking at DIG Shamsher) _sorry to interrupt_ (every eye ball were by now focused to him) _I.. I know that the matter is very sensitive and serious but still_ (taking a deep breathe ) _I'm not getting why u called me here on such urgent basis.. because from the coversation which just took place here, a while ago told me that you know every thing about the upcoming danger and also about the criminal's mind, his strategies and ya also about him.. sort of .. who is planning all these.. this means you don't really want any information from my side.._ (all smiles proudly and met their gazes, while the person continues) _then what's the exact reason behind calling me here where almost Acp of every metropolitan city is present.. "_ finally he stopped and now waiting for the answer of his query.

Finally, DiG broke the ice of awkward silence and spoke.., _"Because there is very compact reason behind your summon, Pradyuman"_

Acp Pradyuman looks at him and asked firmly.., _"and what is it, sir..?"_

DiG signaled other officer present there to explain, who started after giving a affirmative nod.., " _Pradyuman as you already know that from where we are from.._ (Pradyuman nodded) _but what u don't know is that.. we also belongs to the same cities where he already attacked, in last few years.._ (Acp Pradyuman looked at him with his widened eye balls.. ) _and unfortunately,_ (in low tone) _despite knowing all his plans we_ (looking down ) _failed to stop those attacks.. "_

The Acp was so asshamed on himself. His eyes got moist remembering the hapazardly lying deadbodies and fiery with a determination to punish that felon. He couldn't gathered the strenghth to continue, so the other person standing over there continues.., _"and almost in every metropolitan city he left his imprints in forms of, a high toll of deaths in a single day with a slightest difference in timing.._ " the man stops.

while, other took command and says.., " _and now his next target is your_ CITY _Pradyuman_.. 'MUMBAI'" this sentence passed down a chill inside his spine. It's not that he don't care of people's living in rest of the part of country.. rather is concerned for his own city being a ACP of that.. but, in last few years unknown bond is welled-up between him and the people's living in Mumbai City .. and now whenever a news bounced on him concerned with the attack on The Mumbai City he gets scared.. and its genuine.

Every one, who are present there can easily understand his state of mind.. DiG came forward and rested his hand softly yet firmly over his shoulder to gave him courage.. Pradyuman looked into his eyes... who nodded and this bought Acp Pradyuman back into his shoes.

DiG continues.. " _Pradyuman, don't be stressed much.._ " said in calm tone. and this 'calm tone ' raised the temper of Acp Pradyuman.. who says, as.., " _Sir, my city is in Danger.. so many Innocent lifes are on stake and u... u are saying me not to be stressed.. how you could sir..? how could sir..?_ (shooking his head dissapointedly, continued in firm tone ) _Sir, I want minor to minor information of that Felony.. "_

" _Pradyuman relax.. this is the reason we called you here.. so that we can pass you all our information and our findings.. but.. "_

This 'but' channelized different feeling in his heart, his eyes stuck to DiG's face and trying to make-out 'what is coming next in his way.. '

"but.. what but sir..? " he asked.

"you can't handle this Matter Pradyuman.. "DiG said.

 **Omg.. what Acp sir can't handle the case.. but why? Any guesses? If yes, then do lemme know.**

 **Hope u guys enjoyed. Will meet u guys in next chapter.**

 **NOTE - will give u guys an update once or twice in a week.**

 **Keep smiling, Stay blessed.**

 **\- Sweetparii**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Me again.. hmm what to do had to fill u guys with the lead in story; ). Okay no further bak-bak lets just hum to the story.**

 **Will reply everyone next time.**

 **Happy Reading..**

" _but.. what but sir..?_ " he asked.

" _you can't handle this Matter Pradyuman.._ "DiG said.

 _ **What..? I can't handle.. what does it mean.. Is he found him incapable to handle this Matter.. where his people's life's is at risk.. no he can't let them do this..so he asked in determined tone..**_

" _Sorry Sir.. but if you are finding lack of capability in me_ (all looked at him in shock, bcz the meaning he interpreted from DiG's words, was not the same, ignoring every ones reactions he continues ) _to handle this matter then let me assure you Sir .. that I can handle this matter very well.._ " a grave silence took place in a cabin.

" _Pradyuman.. we didn't meant that.. . what you Said just.. it's just that you will not be avialable here to lead this case.._ (Acp Pradyuman looks at him confusingly ) _infact none of us will be present here.. as we have to leave for a meeting called by_ **'Countries Security Authority'** _at Delhi.. and we have to leave after five days from now.. means on this SunDay.. evening. .._ " DiG said.

taking a short break, other person amid their conversation.., _"that's why we want you to recommend one name from your officers who will lead the team and properly handle this crucial case.. "_

" _and we want the Name by Sunday morning with the consent letter by that officer.. 'that he is ready to take responsibility of this case.. ' after that only we will handover all files and documents to him.. "_

just then a buzzing sound snatch attention of everyone.. it's the mobile phone of one of the officer present there.. who firstly excused and also backed within next second.

" _Sir, it's time to take a leave.. as I have to board my flight back to Chennai.. as something important has came up.. "_ (DiG permitted him. and he left from the building after shaking hands with all)

And soon others too left from there after biding both DiG and Acp Pradyuman.. DiG gazed at Acp Pradyuman and comes forward with..

" _Pradyuman,_ (Acp Pradyuman lifts his head up ) _I know it's tough time for you.. from both sides. One side, where there is life's of thousands people's is at risk and on the other side, we are asking you to choose one between your two officers.. who are equally enough capable for handling any situation.."_

Acp Pradyuman hanged his head down, because this is the only reason behind his tension because he is very well sure that his officer especially Daya and Abhijeet will risk their life's but will not let the single soul to leave this world..

But, how can he choose one between the two.. how..? for the time being his mind got blocked.. he is not getting what to do..? how to react..? nothing.. just nothing. It was all blank.

DiG too understood his state of mind so added.., " _Pradyuman, I think you need rest and time both.. just go and relax first, you have sufficient time to decide upon.. so just relax and_ (patting on his shoulder) _let's go from here.._ "

Acp Pradyuman nodded and both left from there.. for their respective places.

IN his whole way back to bureao, Acp Pradyuman is trying to recollect the recent incidence which took place..

 **First** , where just because of Daya's slightest diversion of mind gave culprit a chance to escape.. but lucky Sachin was on that way and caught him.

" _how can Daya gave a chance to criminal to escape..?_ "okay for a time being If he forget about this incidence then what about that.. which took place 3 days before..

 **Second** , where Daya brutally beaten the man because he touchered his child because of the property sake.. . the man nearly saved from death.

" _Daya is quite emotional man, and observing the deepness and sensitivity of the case,_ (taking a deep breathe) _it will be not a right decision to give the command of_ _ **this case**_ _in Daya's Hand.."_

Regarding Abhijeet, its not that he is being partial with Abhijeet and not finding any faults in him purposefully.. it's just that he was not here from last few days..and he is not going to take this important discussion in jiffy, will take sufficient time to think upon it, because this is not the normal case where stakes were not so high, and also this matter is not only concerned with the Culprit particularly.. here lives of thousand people's is also included. So he decided to keep eye on Abhijeet's Activities kneely from now on as he is coming back today and re-joined his duty too.

He remained silent for a while, when Driver informs him regarding their arrival at Crime Investigation Department -Mumbai. Snapping out from his thought he nodded firstly the stepped out from his car and most bed towards Main office.. 'Bureao' after taking a deep breathe.

Stepping inside, all stood-up in order to show respect for Head of The Department... who, nodded and also took a glance of whole bureao actually was searching for the very person.. his desk was also clean like nobody approached it yet.. . so asked..

" _Abhijeet kaha h_? "

" _Sir Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir apne informer se Milne gaye h.. usse kuch information dene thi.._ "Freddy replied. Acp Pradyuman nodded and moves towards his cabin.

all got confused, that why Acp sir only ask for Abhijeet sir's absence not of Daya sir.. the only reason they could make out is that... " _may be Acp sir was still mad on daya sir for the incidents of last few days.. "_

Here, Acp sir silently goes in his cabin and settled himself on his comfort chair. closing his eyes thinking of his conversation took place In meeting.

After 15 minutes, bureao's door swung inside and two persons stepped in.. Looking at them one person literally rushed to them and says.., " _Sir, Acp sir apke bare me puch rahe the._. "

 _"mere bare me..?_ " one of them asked him.. who reverted with a slight nod and continues..

 _"haan sir.. aur sir kuch tension me bhi lag rahe the.. "_ while the man looked at other and also noticed the shade of sadness in it.. he know the reason very well but it's not the time nor a right place to explain him.. he just nodded and asked the person to go.. who left to his respective desk.

while, here person patts his hand on others back which bring him out from his trance looks at him and both moves towards their desk.

Sitting for a while, starts thinking something.. somewhere he is having one doubt.. he took a glance of a Glass-Cabin where his 'Boss' is sitting with closed eyes and lines of tension could easily been seen from his forehead... this intensifies his doubt and now to confirm it he moves towards the cabin.

 **So, how was it? And what is going to take place inside glass cabin.? Let's just think about it. Okay**

 **Bye guys will meet you in next chapter.**

 **Thank you**

 **Be happy. Stay blessed.**

 **Sweetparii**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fellas! Me here again.. how are u all? Great na... after all 3-4 holidays were just passed.. so enjoyed?**

 **I know I know.. updating at this odd hour.. what to do, net connection was giving a hard time. Anyways here's ur next chapter guys..**

 **In rush. Due to network don't know when it will ditch me.. so lemme post it fast and u guys too read and review it fast before your network starts showing tantrums.**

 **Happy Reading guys..**

Sitting for a while, starts thinking something.. somewhere he is having one doubt.. he took a glance of a Glass-Cabin where his 'Boss' is sitting with closed eyes and lines of tension could easily been seen from his forehead... this intensifies his doubt and now to confirm it he moves towards the cabin.

slightly gave a knock over the door.. which disturbed his Senior's trail of cerebration.. he looked at his Cabin's door with tired eyes.. and permitted the person to enter in..

"Good noon sir.. " the person wishes him. which on first sight confuses his Senior.. who after taking a glance of his simple yet elegant Black-colored wrist watch.. and straighting his back with..., "arey 12 baj gaye.. pata hi nahi chala.. " replies with a smile to hide his tension.

looking at him..., "arey khade kyu ho baith jao.. "

"no sir its okay.. mai to bus.. "(stopped in mid awkwardly)

"Abhijeet.. (Abijeey looked at him. ) Kya baat hai.. kuch pouchna h.. "

"ji sir.. nahi sir.. mera matlab h.. kuch nahi sir.. mai chalta hu.. " saying so he turned to leave when stopped with a tough voice..

"Ruko.. (Abhijeet turned) Daya ke Bare me baat karne aaye ho na.. "

Abhijeet first looked at him in shock then hanged his head down.. to which Acp sir inhaled a deep sign.. and continues..

"Abhijeet dekho.. mai Daya se naraj nahi hu.. (Abhijeet lift his head up) par pichle (last) kuch dino me jo hua hai mai usse ignore bhi nahi kar sakta.. Kitni baar Samjhaya usse ki Daya apne emotions par Control karna sikho.. par nahi.. Ab tum hi batao agar us Viraj ki death ho jati Daya ke uss tarah ke interrogation se to koun responsible hota.. (Abhijeet downed his head) Uske career pe iske kitna Adverse affect padta.."

"par sir.. kuch hua to nahi na.. "he spoke in a flow, which raises a AcP sir's temper..

"Matlab Kay h Abhijeet tumhara.. haan.. hua nahi to Kay.. ab wait karu ki kab kissi ki death ho Daya ke interrogation ki Wajah se.. haan.. " looking at him keenly.

"nahi sir.. (chirped) mera matlab tha ki.. "trying to convenve him.

"Tumhara Kay matlab tha Sab Acche se janta hu Mai Abhijeet.. (taking a pause) Ab jao aur Daya ko under bhejo.. " last sentence of Acp sir bring a small smile on Abhijeet's lips.. who immediately left the Cabin with a small "thank you.. "

He moves out from his cabin and taking a glance first of all then of his buddy who instantly shifts his eye balls to computer screen and pretendent to be very busy.. Abhijeet smiled on his buddy's gesture. Then, moves towards Daya's desk with stern expression and speaks.., " Daya Acp sir bula rahe hai tumhe.. "

Daya looked at him... that he may get the reason behind the call from. his Senior but.. Abhijeet didn't allowed him to do so. So, he reculantly stood-up from his desk and made his way towards the cabin of 'Head Of the Department'. Abhijeet passes a small smile and moves towards his desk..

on the other side, Daya hesitantly pushes the door inward and asks for the permission to get in.. aftr getting it he stood near the desk silently.

"Daya jo bhi pichle kuch dino me tumne kiya hai.. (Daya knacked his head down in shame.. because he knows that he did a blunder in last few days..) wo Maine tumse Bilkul bhi expect nahi kiya tha.. (Daya remained in same posture) tum kyu nahi samajh te ki Cid-Officer ko dil se nahi balki Dimag se kaam karna chahiye.. haan.. agar uss Viraj ko kuch ho jata to.. tumhare sath-sath humare department ki bhi Kitni badnami hoti.. Janete ho na tum.. " fixing his gaze on Daya. who lift his head up utters.., "sorry sir.. " in extremely low tone.

"Sirf sorry bolne se kaam nahi chalega.. is baar to Mai tumhe maaf kar raha hu... but from next time you will not get any kinda favor from my side.. M I clear..? "

this bring a small smile on Daya's lips.. then in. serious tone assures him that he will not repeat his mistake in future and moves out from the cabin with a cheering smile on his face. Taking a glance of his Buddy who was seemed to be busy in his thoughts.. jerking his head. And, made his way directly to his desk..

Here, Abhijeet was staring the computer screen but his mind was on somewhere else.. he is thinking over the conversation took place with his friend yesterday when he was on leave.

 **Abhijeet woke up late today as he is having Off-day because of his late-night arrival from Jaipur yesterday. He idly left the bed and after freshening up a bit he made his way towards the terrace to enjoy the cool breeze with a hot cup of coffee.**

 **Spending around 1 hour he came back downstairs.. and found his cell phone buzzing shooked his head dissapointedly as he already know who is calling him so early. Held his phone and attached it to his ears.. before he greets the person of other side.. heard..**

 **"kabse phone kar raha hu.. kaha ho.. aur phone kyu nahi Utha rahe..? "the man said in single breathe. Which bought smile on Abhijeet's lips.. but remained silent untill man present on other side of the gadget, again said..**

 **"Abhijeet.. " but this Time worry could be sense from his tone. Abhijeet jerked his head and reply to the impatient soul.., "Mai theek hu, Daya " heard a sign from other side to which he smiled again.**

 **"to phir phone kyu nahi Utha rahe the haan.. " Daya again fired him an another question.**

 **"Arey yaar terrace pe tha.. aur phone room me.. mana ki kannon ke haath lambe hote h (jolly way) par itne bhi nahi ki terrace pe khade-khade niche room me pade phone no Utha le.. " Daya jerked his head in dissapointment that how he forget what kind of answer he is going to get from his friend of his question.**

 **"Acha boss suno mera na aaj bureao Jane ka ma'an nahi hai.. (he is trying his best to be normal, but his Abhijeet caught the sadness hidden deep in his words ) to mai Kay souch raha tha.. ki kyu na mai aaj tumhare ghar aa jau.. "**

 **"koi zarurat nahi hai.. chup-chap bureao jao.." Abhijeet said in strick tone. Daya know his buddy but still wanted to give last try.., "Abhijeet dekho kitne dino baad tum aaye ho.. tumse Kitni sari baate share karni h to aisa karta hu mai na abhi ready ho kar tumhare ghar aa jata hu.. (Abhijeet tried to interrupt but stopped as Daya continues ) accha chodo ek kaam karo tum hi aa jao.. theek h na.. "**

 **"Daya.. na tum yaha aa rahe ho aur na mai kahi ja raha hu.. balki tum ready ho kar bureao ja rahe ho and that's final. bye" Abhijeet said all in strick tone and disconnect the call.**

 **after disconnecting the call, Abhijeet sensed that may be something wrong took place in his absence which is disturbing Daya but what..?**

 **...**

 **How's it? Enjoyed?**

 **Thank you so much guys for all your love u showered. Will meet u guys in next chapter.**

 **Love u guys**

 **Be happy, Stay blessed.**

 **\- Sweetparii**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys.. I know I'm late. But I'm updating is quite big thing bcz I'm so occupied in all my work and on the top of that I'm also having my exams starting just after Diwali.. And these is making me so pissed.**

 **Huhr.. anyways. Here is your update enjoy it. And Happy Dhanterus and Happy Diwali in advance.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **after disconnecting the call, Abhijeet sensed that may be something wrong took place in his absence which is disturbing Daya but what..? to know that he ailed a number.. to which following few rings the person attended it..**

 **"Hello Freddy.. " the man smiled initially then got confused by the early morning call by his Senior, but greet him.., "arey Abhijeet sir, Good morning aap jaipur se kab aaye..? "**

 **"wo bus kal rata ko aaaya tha.. (coming back to business) accha Freddy ek baat pouchna thi.. (Freddy replied positively, while Abhijeey sir continues) wo kya pichle kuch dino me kuch hua hai kya.. (making himself by rubbing his forehead with index finger and thumb) I means wo Daya kuch pareshan lag raha tha.. and haan Freddy sab sach- sach batana". Freddy told him everything in low tone after listening all he thanked Freddy and disconnects the call and also decided to resolve this matter.**

He snapped out from his trail with a ringing voice of phone.. bureau's phone as a case got reported. It's about the murder, body was found in the swimming pool of St. JOSHP SCHOOL. He moves to the crime spot with daya and the rest team except Sachin, Tasha and Acp sir.

In there way, Daya was driving the Qualis and Abhijeet was sitting tight on passenger seat. When, Abhijeet's mind again and again betrays him and goes back to time when he met Acp sir today, don't know why? but his mind is keeps on saying the this is not the whole? there was something... something else in Acp sir eyes. Something that he didn't get.. something which he was challenging is experience of 18 years.

He snapped out of his thought with the tapping on his shoulder.. it took a moment for him to grasp the surounding. He questions.., "hmm.. kya hua? Pohuch Gaye kya? "

"Haan but tum kaha khoye..? Tumhari Tabiyat to theek h na? " Daya asked with worry.

"Arey haan.. (jerking his head) wo bus aise hi? (Diverting the topic) chalo chalte h sab wait kar rahe hoge"

Giving a simple nod Daya and all moved out of the Qualis and starts pacing towards the crime scene.

By the time they reached a crime spot, it was cold blooded murder.. a girl about 25- 26 years old was stabbed in her stomach multiple times and thrown into the swimming pool of school. Looks like murder was the result of some revenge because of the multiple stabs, or it could be because the murderer wanted to make sure the girl is dead before disposing her body in the swimming pool. But why swimming pool? That too of a School where the body could be easy found. Is the question in everyone's mind. They glanced at the surrounding. All teachers and Students were terrified with this instance and declared the off so that this won't affect the innocent minds of children, but there was a small girl merely of 8 years old hugging one of her teacher tightly, standing in the corner. Her checks were red and wet with bitter crying from long time whlist swallon eyes because of same.. sobbing in between the episodes.

Daya was investigating the teachers, peons and watchmen when Abhijeet slightly slipped from the scene to the girl. Who noticed that so hugged her teacher more tightly and also turned her face to other side.

"Abhijeet " a call of his name made him to turn and change his path, he moved towards Daya. Who informed him that a little girl named 'Payel' saw the body first and was so scared and frighten with all this.

"haan Daya wo to dikh hi raha hai.. wo rahi Payel (indicating towards the girl, who is looking at him until he points his finger towards her.. ) bohut hi daari hui hai.. bohut hi pyaar se handle karna padhega usse. "

Daya nodded and told him to handle the girl till then he will do arrangements to send the body to forensic lab. He turned and to his surprise there was an unexpected visit there, it was of Acp sir. They were surprised with his sudden visit but for there curiosity they moved forward to ask the same to which they got unsatisfied answer from his side as.., "kyu mai nahi aa sakta.. "

This answer leave them in chaos but backed to there work. Here when Abhijeet was dealing with the girl courteously and delicately, he felt a focused gaze on him when he looked up for that it was of Acp sir, who is looking on him and he felt the same in a quite interval of times which is not only making him uncomfortable but perplexed also. Its really strange., first, ACP sir's unplanned visit and Second, the continuous focused glare on him.

After sealing the area and interesting the Principal to declare the holidays for few days till all the matter gets sorted out, they are backed to the bureao.

The Day went down and every mate starts leaving, so do the duo and Acp sir did. On his way back to home, Abhijeet again felt the watch dog eyes over him; those eyes of his senior looks like they are still nagging him, he can not resists his mind from thing about that. Daya sensed something wrong with Abhijeet.. May be he was still thinking about the kid that how she will overcome from this trauma. So, tried to divert his pal's attention.. in result they both covered their distance with casual dialogues.

After dropping Abhijeet at his home, he made his way towards his own. Entering inside; drinking water; changing to his casuals, he moves towards kitchen putting the vessel on the stove pour some water in it and taking out the Ready-to-make packet put it in that pan.. and on the other side taking out the rice plate from fridge keep it inside the owen.. when his mind still stuck on those Gazes of his Senior, it's like they are saying something or hiding something.. what exactly he don't know? Sometimes it feels like they being just protective and sometimes it feels like want to say something but something is restricting them.. the whole thing is now making their home in his mind. what he knows is that whatever is there it is serious for sure. His trail of thought disturbed by the ringing tone of his phone.

He moves towards the drawing room and looks for his phone getting it he smiled with confusion and picks the call up.. with.., "Kya baat h AMIT achanak kaise? wo bhi (twist his head towards his right side and taking a glance of wall clock, he adds) iss waqt raat ke 12 baje..? sab theek to hai na..? " tension and worriness gripped his tone.

 **NOTE - Amit is Abhijeet's close friend, whom he met in some mission and their bond becomes strong.. he works in Delhi CID.**

"Arey arey Abhijeet.. saans to lo.. (Abhijeet relaxs a bit hearing a happy tone from the other side , he continues) arey bhae humne to tumhe congratulations karne ke liye phone kiya tha.. (making Abhijeet confuse) aur tum ne to tension leni start kar di.."

"accha baba bolo, waise congratulations kis liye? " Abhijeet surrendered and questions him for the reason of his wishes.

"U know what.. Aaj Meeting me discussion ho rahi tha.. ek High Profiled case handover hua hai Mumbai CID ko.. (Making Abhijeet confuse, if the matter is that much serious then why they are clue less till now.? , while Amit continues) actual me Kay hai? kisse related hai? ye sab to mujhe kuch nahi pata, Sir ne discuss nahi kiya.. but haan sab yahi bate kar rahe the ki.. iss case ko koi ek hi officer lead karega.. Aur wo bhi koi Senior Inspector hoga, kyunki Pradyuman sir to uss duration present nahi rahenge Mumbai me to .. and everyone was making a guess ki ye case kisko handover hoga.. "

"To kya outcome nikal sare discussion ka? " Abhijeet asked.

"arey tumhe aur kisko.. " Amit replied.

"par mujhe hi kyu? Daya ko bhi to ho Sakta h wo bhi equally capable h koi bhi Case ko handle karne ke liye.. "Abhijeet stated.

"haan but uski last kuch months ki performance dekhne ke baad I don't think so case usko milaga.. "

"last kuch months ki performance matlab" Abhijeet questioned him in confusion.

"arey wo.. sorry Abhijeet Sir ki call aa rahi h.. will talk to u later" and the line got disconnected leaving behind Abhijeet whose mind is now fully occupied in making assumptions for what happened in his absence?

His mind repeating one sentence said by Amit "uski last kuch months ki performance dekhne ke baad I don't think so case usko milaga" what does it exactly means.. Is he pointimg towards the mistake Daya committed in last few days or there is more to that? Did he done something foolish? in respect of his duty or in behaviour? or something is entirely different from all? if Yes, then what it could be..?

Wait, His mind said.. isn't it the reason behind his Senior's personal Surveillance over him.. and his eyes were also something some kind of confusion, tension is it for this selection.

But, before jumping on any conclusion first need to know what exactly took place in his absence especially related to Daya.

He looked at the clock, it's bed time so its better if he think of this matter tomorrow, saying so he moved to his room switching of the lights he slept.

 **So, how was it? Nice or bad. So what's next is going to happen. Keep thinking.**

 **Will meet u in next update.**

 **Till then**

 **Be happy.. Stay blessed**

 **\- Sweetparii**


End file.
